Robin (Tim Drake)
The leader of the Titans as he appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Robin's usually portrayed as the leader of the Titans as well as the romantic interest of Starfire. The Tim Drake Robin is usually used to connect Teen Titans to the DCAU. Powers Though lacking any super powers of his own, Robin has several devices that can get him out of situations just as well as any superpower. He mostly relies on his birdarangs and explosive discs to combat the villains of Jump City. He also uses a grappling hook to descend up steep buildings. Weaknesses As a normal human, Robin is vulnerable to all things that can kill a normal human, but he has another weakness in his friends being in danger, and he's willing to do anything to save them. History Teen Titans Grandson of Krypton Still the leader of the Titans. Robin was impressed at how Superboy was stronger than Starfire on top of the rest of his abilities and gladly let him into the Titans. When Metallo arrived in the city, Robin had Raven use her abilities to block the Kryptonite radiation from his open chest to give Superboy the chance to knock Metallo away. Robin then decided that Superboy would fit in quite nicely. Return of Slade When Slade attacked the Federal Reserve, Robin led the Titans there. He's then stopped from fighting Slade when he reveals that if they fight him, Slade will blow up the entire street. Once Superboy, Starfire, and Raven took care of the bombs, Robin was informed that the situation was settled, and they took down Slade, but when Robin took off the mask, he found that it was just another drone. Clash for Control As Superboy became more ingrained with the Titans, Superboy began to argue a lot with Robin, more often then not, arguing over whose mentor was the greatest hero, with Robin claiming Batman was. When Clayface was attacking a prison, Superboy and Robin argued over who would lead and eventually agreed to go with Superboy's plan. Superboy then led Raven and Cyborg to one side of Clayface while Robin led Starfire and Beast Boy to the other side. Robin then came up with a plan to beat Clayface through heat. Superboy then had Starfire try attacking him. Superboy then called out a Sonic Boom when Starfire failed to defeat Clayface which Robin was about to argue that it was his call when Cyborg talked him into doing it. Superboy then had Starfire attack again. After that, Clayface pulled Superboy into his body in an attempt to suffocate him. Robin then freed Superboy by having Starfire attack again. He and Superboy then work together to have Clayface beaten away by a team-up attack from Beast Boy and Raven. They then agreed that they made a good team and agreed to co-lead. Terra's Back Robin later followed a group of drones that had captured Terra, and Robin led the charge into a cave they went into. Robin then saw Slade attach Terra to a device to control her powers for him and is trapped in an energy shield. He is later freed once Terra remembers who she is, and she destroys the device creating the shield. Robin then welcomes her back to the Titans. X-Ray After a robbery at Jump City, Robin asked if Superboy saw who did it. After learning that it was a fake Blackfire who was attacking again, Robin went off to face her only to witness her give-up. He was reluctant to let Blackfire join until Starfire accepted for him. Duela Robin was one of the Titans who was exhausted following a very late night, but he immediately snapped to attention when he heard about a bank robbery. He then confronted the pseudo bank-robber, Duela Dent, and easily figured out that she was Two-Face's daughter. Robin later let Duela go in favor of helping the people in the collapsing bank building. When Superboy remarked on how weird Duela was, Robin simply stated that he knew weirder but declined going into details. Another's Eyes When a box of puppets arrives, Robin is confident about keeping them as with Puppet King gone, they had nothing to fear. He was proven wrong when Ra's Al Ghul used a rebuilt Puppet King's controller to place Robin's soul inside the puppet version of him. He was later rescued when Superboy, in Raven's body, used Raven's powers to destroy the controller. He was then ready to fight Ra's before he disappeared with his daughter, Talia. Speed Demons 2.0 Robin later came to Superboy and Kid Flash's aid as back up when they went to confront Captain Cold. After Superboy and Kid Flash were frozen, Robin released him with a Birdarang. Kryptonian Brawl Robin later confronts Jax-Ur and Mala in Edge City and tries to offer help, but Superboy refuses. Robin then assists in the fight as best he can until Raven contains them and Superboy traps them in the Phantom Zone. Mr. Mxyzptlk Strikes Back Robin later rushed in to find most of the other Titans turned into toddlers except Superboy and Raven when he ended up as one too and began looking at a carpet like it was a crime scene. He was turned back to normal after Superboy and Raven got rid of Mzyzptlk. Protege Robin then heard of Zod and Slade's plan to use a chronotron detonator. He then goes to the pier to try and find them, but it's not there, and when Starfire sneezes, Robin remembers that Starfire's allergic to metal chromium, and they follow her, even after they're separated from Superboy. Once they arrive, they soon realize that they were tricked and were shot by energy blasts that, apparently, did nothing. Robin then believed that they should contact Superboy to regroup, but he won't respond. Robin insisted on finding Superboy as whatever caused him to disappear couldn't be good. He then saw Superboy, on a miniature version of Zod's uniform, at Powers Technologies before heading off. When he hears about Beast Boy's Black Kryptonite theory, Robin shoots it down as it didn't exist. When Raven and Blackfire are about to fight, Robin stops them and takes them to a hidden part of his room to show a piece of Kryptonite he has for just this occasion. He then responds to Raven's objections that they had to do whatever it took to stop Superboy. When they fought Superboy at Wayne Enterprises, Robin assisted Starfire and Blackfire in fighting him until Superboy knocked them down. Robin then ends up being attacked by the probes again until Superboy attacks Raven. Afterwords, Robin wondered why they didn't find the probes sooner, and Raven uses her powers to remove the probes from them. Robin then goes to Zod and Slade's hideout to save Superboy, and when the building begins to collapse following Zod's capture, Slade looks at Robin and promises that they'll fight another day. Fear Robin later rushed to Jump City University and met someone who claimed to be Scarecrow's daughter. He was then exposed to her fear toxin and believed he was alone in Gotham following his dad's leaving. He was released from the illusion by Starfire kissing him. Robin then took the Daughter of Scarecrow's mask off to reveal that it was really Duela Dent. He then explained that Duela was sent to Arkham and corrected Starfire about the name of the Joker. Mind of a Hero After Superboy nearly killed Dr. Light, Robin went inside Superboy's mind with Raven and Starfire. Inside Superboy's mind, Robin was the first one to recognize Cadmus Labs. It's hinted that Robin at least suspected Superboy's origins already when Starfire asked what the test tubes were for. When he learned of Superboy's origins from Raven, he commented on how Cadmus was sicker than he'd heard. In an apparition of Metropolis, Robin was the first to spot Superboy. He then promised Starfire that they'd visit the real Metropolis one day. After finding Superboy's main consciousness, Conner, in a farm, he commented that they came to help and was told to protect Superboy's inner-child when an apparition of Zod appeared. After Superboy defeated Zod, his anger, Robin went home with the others. Superdog When Superboy brought Krypto to the Tower, Robin was among those who believed that Krypto was genetically altered to have powers like Superman and Superboy's. When they went to stop a bank robber in a high-powered suit, Robin ended up trapped in a net. After Krypto defeated the robber, Robin gladly agreed to induct him into the Titans. Alex Robin later relaxed with the others at the Kent Farm as Tim Drake. A few days later, Robin then informed Superboy that Alex Luthor gave him a truck for saving his life. When an alarm sounded, Robin led the Titans to a bank that was being robbed. Robin was then advised by Alex to try freezing it, which he did, thus paving the way for Cyborg, Blackfire, and Starfire to destroy it. Robin then asked if Alex knew this would happen, but he accepted when Alex gave his word that he didn't know. In Heat When Superboy asked if everyone was hot, Robin commented that he was fine. While facing Exotica, Robin became aware of her mind control powers after seeing what she did to Beast Boy and Cyborg. However, he ends up forcibly kissed by Exotica and falls under her spell before he's restrained by Raven. After that, he was freed once Superboy knocked Exotica out. Toddler Titans Later, while chasing after Ra's Al Ghul, Robin was exposed to an odd chemical that apparently did nothing, but the next morning he woke up physically and mentally as a four-year-old. When Blackfire asked when Alex would come back, Robin commented that it would be half-an-hour. She then gets him to take a nap by promising to tell him a story. Robin was then returned to normal by Alex's antidote after he hugs Blackfire. Night on the Town Robin then asked Starfire out for a date soon afterwards. Teen Tyrants Robin is later told by Etrigan that Killer Moth and Kitten have stolen the branding iron of Morgaine LeFey. Suddenly, Robin was separated by Kitten into a good Robin and an evil Robin. Robin then wondered what Killer Moth would want with another set of Titans. He then led the Titans and Etrigan against the Tyrants when Kitten was causing trouble with them. Robin ended up fighting his Tyrant counter-part, and they beat each other up. Robin was then nearly attacked by a controlled Etrigan before Starfire attacked him.Robin then ends up one of the only Titans left standing while fighting his counter-parts and defends Jason Blood while Superboy grabs the iron and tosses it to Robin. Robin then uses it to turn everyone back to normal and stamps Kitten to force her to go to her room to six months. He then throws a pillow at Beast Boy when he says he thought that was fun. Moody Raven When Raven made pancakes soon afterwords, Robin gulped. Robin then told Raven that her pancakes weren't too burned. Going Home Robin was very impressed by Alex's Lexo-Power Suit. Following that, he was captured by one of Luthor's Meta-Humans and held in a normal cell without his utility belt. When he was released, he saw that Slade was working with Luthor and had helped him alter Bizarro again to give him freeze vision and fire breath. Robin then refused Slade's offer as his apprentice and was frozen by Bizarro. Robin was later freed by Bizarro. After Bizarro switched sides, Slade prepared to leave before Robin grabbed him and discovered he was just another drone. When Luthor made the building to begin to collapse, Robin evacuated with the others. He then attended Bizarro's funeral. Father and Son Robin then went on an interplanetary mission with Superman and the other Titans. Robin was then impressed by there being a pizza for everyone there. Robin then assisted in fighting a monster until a thron that was bothering it was pulled out. Robin then returned home with a new dog that was given to them for their help. Titans Go to Gotham Robin was later asked by Batman to come to Gotham with the Titans. Robin then complimented Alex's thinking in calling Kid Flash and Jinx to the Tower to watch it while they were gone. At Gotham, Robin asked why Batman called them there, and they learned that Batman needed them to watch Gotham for a month or two while he went off on a personal mission. After Batman leaves, Robin says no to Beast Boy and Terra taking a ride in the Batmobile. Robin then said hello to Alfred when he arrived. When the Bat-Signal appeared in the sky, Robin led the Titans to it. There, Robin learned from Gordan that Killer Croc was attacking the bank district. Robin then led the Titans there. Robin then strung Croc up in his grappling hook before he broke free, but Robin was saved by the other Titans. Tim then agrees to Conner's toast to defending Gotham. Ghosts of the Past Robin later led the Titans to the Bat-Signal where Gordon gave them a message from Ra's Al Ghul asking them to come to the old carnival. He then asks Gordon to send back-up if they're not back in an hour. Robin then agreed to enter a fun house where the Titans will fight some of their worst enemies. Robin then ended up fighting a mechanical version of Slade with his staff. He eventually smashes his staff on Slade's head which damages the machine, so that it stops working. Robin then meets up with the other Titans at Beast Boy's location. Joker Robin later led the Titans to Gotham's bank as Harley and Joker robbing it. Robin easily recognized that they were robbing a bank because they were low on funds again. Robin then stated he'd rather die than join Joker and is saved from Joker Toxin by Beast Boy. Robin then injects Beast Boy with some Anti-Joker Toxin.When Superboy's shot by a Kryptonite bullet, Robin goes to remove it before it kills him. After this, Robin ties Joker up with his grappling hook. After that, Robin goes to sleep at the Mansion. Poison Ivy's Pollen Tim later suggests going to the wax museum to make sure no one steals the crown jewels that are temporarily being held there. He then assured the Titans that even in uniform they'd be inconspicuous as people always came to the wax museum as their favorite celebrities. Robin then confronted Poison Ivy when she attempted to steal the crown jewels and assured Ivy that she wouldn't get past them very easily. When Blackfire is turned into a baby by Ivy's pollen, Robin has Starfire go after Blackfire while they deal with Ivy. Robin then assured Gordon that they'd be fine and assisted looking for Blackfire. Robin then checks and double checks behind all the dummies as he looks for Blackfire. Once Starfire found Blackfire, Robin suggested getting back to the Mansion. Three days later, Blackfire returned to normal, and Robin joined in laughing at Blackfire stuck in a high chair. Mystery of the Catgirl Six days after that, Robin agreed to stop joking about what happened. Robin and the other Titans then answered a call from Gordon, with Robin asking what the trouble was. Robin then learned from Catwoman's apparent daughter, Catgirl, that Two-Face was planning something. Robin then explained Two-Face's origins to the other Titans as they went to confront him and voiced his plan to try and take Two-Face's coin to be able to stop Two-Face from being able to decide something. When they confronted Two-Face, Robin beat up several of Two-Face's thugs with the other Titans and Catgirl. Robin then learned that Catgirl was actually Duela when she held down Two-Face. Robin then convinced Duela to go back to New Arkham as she needed help. Bats and Titans Eventually, Robin learned from Alfred that Batman was back and wasn't at all startled when Batman suddenly arrived. Robin then asked how the mission went and found that it went well. Robin then went with the other Titans to help Batman fight Grant Walker and Bane. While investigating an area, he releases that a hole Superboy falls in is too regular to just be damage, which prompts them to go inside. After Raven and Superboy are injured by Walker, Robin witnessed Freeze stop Walker and carried Raven out. Robin then returned home with the others afterwords. Cold Air Back at the Tower, when Superboy denied that he was cold, Robin questioned why he was wearing Raven's cloak. When Plasmus attacked Robin had Superboy and Raven stay due to Superboy's cold and Raven's bum leg. Robin then led the fight against Plasmus before Superboy froze Plasmus with super breath, and Raven shattered him back into a human. Dog's Day Robin was present when Krypto accidentally destroyed the fridge with heat vision. He then headed out for a bite to eat. Tamaran Again Robin was eager to go to Tamaran as he hadn't met Galfore since he and Starfire started dating. Robin then roughly translated what Starfire and Blackfire were telling Galfore for the other Titans. Robin then agreed with Starfire's idea to buy Blorthog beads for the Titans. During an arm wrestling match between Superboy and Galfore, Robin eventually asked Superboy to just end it. He also joined in a dogpile after they returned to the Tower. Mom When Lois Lane was going to interview the Titans the next day, Blackfire had Robin vacuum the floor. During the interview, Robin confirmed to Lois that he and Starfire were dating. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Raven Wayne Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Waynes Category:Drakes